


Paraphilia

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Stephen Strange, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Paraphilias, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Stephen Strange, Power Bottom Tony Stark, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Top Stephen Strange, Whore Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Paraphilia consists of the presence of intense sexual behaviors or fantasies with atypical objects, situations, activities or individuals.Stephen and Tony will immerse themselves in this less understood world. Together they will explore their sexual desires and behaviors that they keep secret.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Coprolalia

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been interested in paraphilias and since I love Ironstrange, I decided to do a merger.
> 
> Or, just me wanting to describe Tony as a needy whore. Yup.
> 
> Pardon my bad English!

_**Coprolalia:** Preference for words and sexual and exciting conversation._

┉┅━━━━━━━━━━━┅┉

Tony felt his cheeks burn and a slight tingling run from his abdomen to his pelvis. He tried to focus on what the sorcerer was telling him, but it was impossible, clenching his thighs as he continued to listen to that exquisite voice. The heterochromatic-eyed man complained about a mischief the disciples did and blasphemed a few times.

Stephen finally realized the strange behavior of the genius. Normally the engineer talked a lot and now he was silent, moving his hips uncomfortably and looking at him intently. The doctor is not stupid, he has already realized that the brunette is sexually attracted to him. The caramel eyes saw him with a lust gleam and Anthony made up an excuse to visit him.

Having an idea in mind, Stephen lowers the range of his voice, making it deeper and sexier. He smiled to himself as he saw how the brunette pressed his lips together as the rest of his face began to blush.

"Are you okay Tony?" He kept the baritone tone of voice, accompanied by a slight mischievous smile.

"Y-your voice." He babbled awkwardly, experiencing the tingling in his lower parts more intensely. "Your voice is making me horny."

The jet was quite surprised by the confession. He really didn't expect the engineer to come clean quickly, but he was an enigma and Stephen longed to reach for him to passionately kiss the soft, cherry-colored lips.

"If you get horny just with my voice, that shows what a whore you are." The almond-eyed genius didn't control a groan and the sorcerer smirked at that. "You like that, right? You like me to call you a whore, but most of all, you like me to call you that with the deep sound of my voice."

"Stephen..." His cock was beginning to wake up and he meekly leaned back on the couch, being attacked by the heat that burned his skin. "Please continue. Don't stop talking."

The setting was just right for a lustful setting, but the Master of the Mystic Arts was making no move and the billionaire was beginning to despair for the touch of the handsome man with dark hair and platinum strands.

"Look at you, getting hard just listening to me speak. You're a shameless slut who flinches at every word I speak." He smirks.

"I know... I know I'm a slut." He ran his hand down to his crotch, squeezing the bulge of his pants. "I'm a little slut who gets horny with dirty words."

"So small, but a great whore." Anthony exhaled fiercely, unzipping his pants and rushing to free his cock from him. "Dirty bitch, you've pulled out your dick and now you're going to masturbate because you can't bear the tension. How insolent of you to do it in front of me."

"Stephen... Please..." He said as he furtively stroked his erection.

"Please what?" The tall man cocked a smile and the mechanic increased the pace of his hand. "Come on, slutty. Tell me what you want."

The chestnut was panting and his orbs stared at the doctor's orbs.

"Fuck me. Come and fuck me hard on this couch." He squawked, examining how the dark-haired man stiffened and his two-colored eyes stared at him like a predator. "Come over and fuck this needy whore."

With impressive speed the sorcerer rose and with a gesture disappeared his clothes and those of the engineer.

Spurred on by the moment of lust, the former neurosurgeon quickly adjusts the engineer's tanned body, turning him over and leaving him on his knees in the chair. His right hand is in charge of kneading a gluteus and the other moves to the hole of the genius. He lubricates the anus easily with the help of a spell, Stephen knew that one day that spell would serve him. The snowy-skinned man leaned down to place tender kisses on the chestnut's shoulders, then brought his armored lips to his ears.

"You look so needy, Tony." He bites into the lobe and the brunette gasps deeply. "Would you rather me stretch your hole to accommodate my thick dick or do you want to skip the preparation and stick my dick in your needy hole?"

"Put it in me, put your good dick in me, please." He submissively begged for be filled by the incredible magic user.

"Oh Tony. Sweet and little Tony." He placed a kiss on the short man's cheek. He guided his long cock into the engineer's small passage, pressing hard for his head to pierce the ring of muscles.

"Fuck. Your cock is spreading me so deep..." He mutters the tanned one, reveling in the sensation of being filled.

"Baby doll, I need you to relax and loosen your body." Anthony obeys and the sorcerer smiles triumphantly. He watches as the brunette's little hole swallowed every inch of his phallus and once he was entirely inside him, Stephen began with slow penetrations that then became almost violent.

The genius moaned fiercely, digging his nails into the saddle support while the sorcerer plunged his vigorous cock into his wet hole repeatedly.

"I love the way you push me with your good dick." The engineer expressed between gasps. "I feel like my insides are hot and my cock calls for attention..." He yells unexpectedly from a sharp thrust. "But I'm not going to touch myself... And do you know why?"

"Not." He gasps, pushing his hips back and forth at a rapid pace; holding firmly the waist of the brunette. "I don't know, baby doll."

"I won't because I want to come with only your cock fucking my ass." He whimpered, his honey eyes sparkling as tears of tortuous pleasure slid down his crimson cheeks. "Stronger... Stick your incredible stronger dick in my cheeky hole."

"Tony, you are amazing. You are a pretty whore. A submissive and needy whore." He pulls Edward's hair and without stopping the thrusts, he kisses his mouth with great passion.

Anthony purrs with happiness, he has never met someone as dominant and incredible in sex as Doctor Strange. Despite the fact that the doctor was already in his fifties, the man possessed the vitality and stamina of a youngster. He gave permission to the jet's tongue in his oral cavity, the brunette didn't fight for control, he just let his lover fuck his mouth with his tongue while his cock was fucking his plump ass.

His faces separate and Tony moans deafeningly like a bitch in heat. The glans has reached the prostate and the billionaire swears to see stars of different colors.

"Are you close, baby doll?"

"Yes! I'm close to coming! I'm going to expel my cum on this couch because you're fucking me so good!"

"Fuck. What a loud and shameless whore you are." Let out a little laugh. "I'm close too. I'm going to release my cum inside your precious little ass because you are a dirty little whore and you have made me very horny."

"Fill me up, Stephen." He begged through sobs, completely lost in an immense rush of pleasure. "Fill my shameless hole like the filthy whore that I am."

"Do you want it, baby doll? Do you want me to fill your tight hole with my cum?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I want your cum inside me, please!"

Vincent thrust his thick cock erratically into the narrow, slippery passage until he thrust vehemently, squirting cum into his lover. When he finished, he released his manhood and morbidly admired how Tony's widened and battered hole came out of his semen.

The mechanic placed the left part of his face on the chair; breathing hard and still gazing at the stars. The orgasm left him exhausted and satisfied. Proof of them is the smile that is reflected on his cherry lips a little swollen from kisses.

The Sorcerer Supreme growled and leaned down again to whisper into the billionaire's ear.

"I want you to stay here. I want you to be my pretty whore. Only mine."

The hero groans softly at the deep and exciting voice of the former neurosurgeon.

Man, that voice was making him horny again.

"I wouldn't object to that, Doctor Strange."


	2. Dacryphilia

_**Dacryphilia:** erotic excitement that appears when seeing tears or seeing another person cry._

_┉┅━━━━━━━━━━━┅┉_

The red-cloaked man calmly walked down the hallway of the Avengers Compound, specifically addressing the meeting room. After facing and defeating the feared Mad Titan, The Avengers rejoined and formed an alliance with The Guardians of the Galaxy and the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen didn't like to attend meetings, so he sometimes made up an excuse not to come. The last two meetings he did not attend and this time he had no choice but to come.

He was about to open the door, but unexpectedly it slammed open and he had to step aside to avoid colliding with the heroes who left the room with jaded and tired faces. The formerly called 'Rogues' quick away while Rhodes and Odinson conversed quietly and walked slowly.

He frowned at not understanding the situation and quickly grabbed Bruce Banner's arm.

"Doctor Banner."

"Hello, Doctor Strange." The scientist greeted him with a somewhat tense demeanor.

"Did the meeting end quickly?" The jet asked.

Bruce pinched the arch of his nose, visibly stressed.

"No. It didn't even start."

"So why did everyone leave?" He should go back to Sanctuary, but the curious part of him forced him to get more information.

"Steve and Tony started arguing and…" He pursed his lips. "Things got heated and Steve asked us to leave them alone."

"Why did you argue this time?" It was not the first time this had happened in a meeting. In fact, that is the main reason the doctor does not want to come to the meetings.

Perhaps Rogers and Stark were able to fool the world that they got their camaraderie back, however, Stephen has witnessed that their reconciliation is a sham.

"Steve insists on bringing Barnes and Tony disagreed with that." He adjusted his glasses. "Steve brought up the Ultron issue and Tony spoke of the death of his parents and we were dispatched. I'm sorry you came in vain, Doctor Strange."

"It doesn't matter. Either way, let me know if…"

The doctor's words were interrupted by the abrupt departure of Steve Rogers. The blonde looked very annoyed and ignored the magic user and the gamma ray man.

At that moment, Stephen had a bad feeling. He looked at the door and then at Banner. The curly-haired man understood and with a nod of his head he left.

The dark-haired man exhaled a breath and then entered the room.

He thought that he would meet a raging Tony Stark and spouting insults against Captain America. But nothing prepared him to see the billionaire on the floor and covering his face with the palms of his hands. Vincent hurried to move to the geniu's side.

"Stark." He tried to get his attention, however, the brunette was still in the same position. "Stark, relax. Everything is fine."

"Nothing is okay." He snorted hoarsely, shaking his head. "Everything is a disaster." He said that last sentence with difficulty and the former neurosurgeon swallowed hard.

"Come on, Stark. You're not the kind of man to stay on the floor." In his head he wondered what had happened between the genius and the captain. Seeing the mechanic in such a vulnerable state is almost a shock. "Look at me, Stark."

Hesitantly, the tanned man uncovered his face; showing his precious whiskey eyes misty with tears that ran down his cheeks. Anthony sobbed and tried to remove the trace of crying but his tears kept falling from his pitiful stars.

Stephen's breath caught and soon his cock went hard at the image of Tony crying. When he was a child he always felt strange to see a person cry, a few years later he found out about his problem and it turned out that he suffers from a paraphilia. Getting aroused by people's crying is not fun. Strange was always careful, presenting himself to people as a serious and unflappable man. Many classified him as a heartless being, but he did not care. Christine reproached him for his lack of empathy for the pain of others, and he could never tell her that the reason why he turned away is to keep himself from getting aroused by people's tears.

With a pressure on his chest and the discomfort of his erection, the sorcerer lifted Tony off the floor. He helped the brunet to sit up and rushed to put on his sling ring to flee quickly before the genius notices the bulge in his pants.

However, the universe must have something against him because Anthony has stopped sobbing and is now staring at his crotch. Stephen likes face colors and Edward looks up from him slowly.

"You are horny?" He asked in a quiet little voice and the doctor thought of an excuse for Tony not to see him as a degenerate.

"I-I…" His brain short-circuited and the words caught in his throat. How the hell would he explain to the brunette? Would Stark label him a sexual depraved? Would he tell the rest of his team?

While Stephen was haunted by questions, Anthony looked down and focused on the sorcerer's remarkable erection.

The discussion with Rogers was limited to claims of the past and especially in the events of Siberia. Finally, what brought him to his knees was the comment that he is a disappointing person and that is why he is still alone and will never find someone who loves him. The tears he held back for years escaped and maybe Rogers was right. Perhaps no one would truly love him.

He wanted to forget the bitter moment and with Strange he can. He did not understand why the doctor got horny, but being a person who acts before thinking, he directed his hands towards the erection of the jet and immediately unbuttons and unzips the pants. Tony listens to the sorcerer's heavy breathing and without hesitation releases the soft, hardened length. It's a big, thick cock. Anthony grasps the cock with his right hand and begins to lick the pink, drooling head of pre-cum.

Stephen simply watched as the brunette licked all his manhood. He was hot from fellatio, but his libido is low in comparison when he saw the engineer cry. The one with the dark gray hair wanted to see the honey orbs of the genius agglomerated from that salty liquid.

Stark put half of his dick in his mouth and slowly began to suck. Seeing this as an opportunity, the Bleecker Street sorcerer grabs the brunet's head and in one movement fully plunges his dick down to the engineer's throat. Stephen does not give the hero respite and nimbly thrusts into his mouth. Anthony lifts his face and a hoarse gasp comes from the former neurosurgeon's ironclad lips. Bambi's eyes start to shine from the tears that begin to flow. Every inch of his whitish skin turns on and dopamine flows through his central nervous system at an impressive rate.

Libidinosity is immeasurable. Stephen does not think clearly, his only purpose is to continue fucking the brunette's throat, losing himself in those beautiful brown eyes mixed with honey that expel tears of pleasure and pain. Tony must be overexerting himself to breathe and keeping control of his gag reflex. Instead, the doctor is enjoying himself too much, rejoicing in the silent crying and the obscene sight of inserting and removing his long cock from the billionaire's mouth.

The sorcerer thrusts a few more times before taking one last thrust to expel his sperm into the geniu's wet cavity.

Anthony widens his eyes, fighting not to gag as he swallows the magic man's semen.

The short man coughs heavily after Stephen withdraws his member.

The one with heterochromatic eyes recriminates himself mentally and immediately shoves his cock into his pants to consecutively look for a glass of water on a table at the back of the meeting room. When Strange returns with Tony, he hands him the glass and the brunette drinks it quickly. He gasps deeply and wipes his cheeks from the remnants of tears.

"Please forgive me." Stephen was dead with shame. Not only did he have the gall to get aroused by the suffering of the genius, but he also dared to desecrate his mouth like a savage.

"Okay. It's not the first time this has happened to me, but at least you should have given me a warning that you would do it roughly." His voice sounded cavernous and he felt his throat being attacked by sandpaper.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry, Tony." His cheekbones burned with embarrassment and he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

"Do not worry, I'm fine." He sighed. "Now will you tell me why you got turned on?"

Shit.

He will not be saved from this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Tony will cry a lot from now on.


End file.
